GIRL NEXT DOOR
by Shortie91
Summary: ANOTHER SONGFIC ALL HUMAN
1. THE BET

**Small town homecoming queen**

**She's the star in this scene**

**There's no way to deny she's lovely**

**Perfect skin, perfect hair**

**Perfumed hearts everywhere**

**Tell myself that inside she's ugly**

**Maybe I'm just jealous**

**I can't help but hate her**

**Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her**

**BELLA'S POV**

"God I hate her" I glared at Alice from across the room. She was laughing with her friends.

"Why?" my brother Emmet looked at me confused "She seems nice"

"Of course she seems nice to you everyone loves her just because she's the homecoming queen"

He smirked at me "Jealous?"

I shrugged "I don't know"

"Why would you be jealous of her?" he frowned

"She's too damn perfect it makes me sick" I sighed "Perfect skin, hair, clothes, she's everything guys wants she's fucking beautiful and I'm not even a little pretty"

"Bells what are you talking about? Your beautiful too you just don't show it off like the other girls" he put his arm around my shoulders "Besides you have Jasper remember?"

"I think he only settles for me I think he really wants her though" I looked at Jasper sitting by her looking at her with such amazment "He never looked at me like that just her" I sighed "I wouldn't be surprised he dumps me for her…just like everyone else"

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

**She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor**

**She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

"Just forget about those guys Bells they never deserved you anyways"

I ignored him "I mean why would they want me anyways? I play drums in a marching band and she's a cheerleader got voted for prom queen. She's one of the queen bee and I'm just the girl next door guys aren't into girls like me"

**Senior class president**

**She must be heaven sent**

**She was never the last one standing**

**A backseat debutante**

**Everything that you want**

**Never to harsh or too demanding**

**Maybe I'll admit itI'm a little bitter**

**Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

**She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor**

**She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

**Oh and I'm just the girl next door**

"Everyone loves her"

"What's wrong Bells?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your never bitter about anything or hate Alice what happened?"

"I don't know"

**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself**

**I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

**I get a little bit, she gets a little more**

**She's Miss America and... she's Miss America**

**I'm just the girl next door...**

"I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself"

"Do you hate her because she's going out with Edward?"

"What?" I looked at him confused "No why would I care If she's dating my best friend?"

"You didn't start hating her until Edward introduce her as his girlfriend" I looked down "If you like him so much why didn't you just tell him?"

"I don't like him" _Do I?_

"That's convincing" he laughed

"Don't you have to go play tonsol hockey with Rosalie?" I glared at him

"Can't she's at home sick remember?" _Oh yeah_ "Don't worry Bells he likes you too"

"What are you talking about?"

"He hates every guy you go out with"

"So? He thinks of me like a little sister you of all people should know how protective older brothers get you don't like any of my boyfriends either…except for Jasper"

"Yeah well I'm your brother its my job just like its dads job to be protective and there's a reason why I don't mind Jasper" he shook his head "Besides that's not the point"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that Edward hates them because he's jealous he wishes he can be your boyfriend he just doesn't want to admit it out loud at least"

"How would you know?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you"

"How does look at me?"

"The way I look at Rosie"

"Your making that up"

"Have I ever lied?" I raised an eyebrow "Ok have I ever lied to you?" I shook my head I'm the only he doesn't lie to besides Rosalie "Why would I start now?"

"Even if that's true then why didn't he say anything?"

"Why haven't you?" I looked down "Exactly he doesn't want ruin your guys friendship and doesn't want to face rejection so he settles for Alice"

"Like Jasper settles for me"

"Exactly that's why I don't hate Jasper cause I know it won't last anyways at some point you guys are going to trade spouses and become best friends just wait and see"

"Yeah right" _Like that's ever going to happen_

"Wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"I bet you 20 bucks I'm right"

"Deal" we spit on our hands and shook "Easy money"

"Don't be so sure sis"

"Moneys already mine bro" I smirked at him _The easiest money I ever made there's no way me and Edward are ever going to go out besides its not like I want him to be my boyfriend…at least I don't think I want him to…do I?…nah Emmet's just messing with my head again_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. You belong with me Edward

**BELLA'S POV**

_Shit I can't be late and get another detention again not this weekend_ I was running down the halls to my next class just as I turned the corner I ran into someone and fell backwards my books fell everywhere.

"I am so sorry" I didn't look up just started grabbing my stuff I was about to pick up my last book but a heel was stepping on it I looked up to see Lauren.

She glared down at me "Watch where you going freak" I rolled my eyes _You think after all these years she would have a new nick name for me_

"On second thought I'm not sorry" she untwisted her water bottle and dumped it on me "What the fuck Lauren?"

"Opps it slipped" she smirked at me I glared at her then remembered my book. I pulled it up and stood up while she fell down _That's what she gets for putting her skanky foot on my poor innocent book_

I smirked down at her "Opps it slipped"

She screamed frustrated "Your going to pay for that loser"

"Bring it on slut" I walked to my class

"Ms. Swan so nice for you to join us"

"Sorry I'm late" I ran to my seat that was next to Edward

"Perhaps you can explain in detention after school" I rolled my eyes _Of course Lauren still manages to get me into trouble without even trying ah well at least I can still go out this weekend_

I turned my head when I heard Edward laughing "What's so funny Cullen?"

"Nice shirt" I looked at him confused then looked at my shirt _Oh shit I forgot about that of course I had to wear a white t-shirt today_ you can see my black sports bra right through my shirt. I crossed my arms hoping I was covering it up. He groaned I looked at him confused again "You really shouldn't do that Bella" he stared intensely at my chest.

"If your trying to confuse me more your doing a great job" he pointed at my chest I looked down and saw that all I did by crossing my arms was push them up higher I immediately uncrossed them. He groaned again I looked at him "Stop staring" I took his coat that was resting on his chair quickly put it on and zipped it up.

He pouted "Not fair" I rolled my eyes

"Keep your hormones in check would you?"

"What do you expect to happen when you come in with a wet t-shirt? Especially when you can see right through it I'm a teenage boy I can't help but look"

"Your not a boy your just Edward" I teased he glared at me I stuck my tongue at him. I can tell he's trying not to laugh an my silliness but eventually started to anyways.

"Why are you soaked anyways?"

"Ask your girlfriend I'm sure she would love to tell you all about it" I rolled my eyes again

He groaned "Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

I shrugged "She's a bitch and I can be a bitch two bitches can't get along I guess"

"You get along with Rose and Ali" I gotten closer with Ali after the bet I made with Emmet we got along great even though she was with the man I wanted but that didn't last that long they broke up a couple weeks after I made that bet. They decided they made better friends than a couple. Around the same time me and Jasper broke it off for the same reasons. Now Ali and Jasper are together Edward got together with Lauren and Rose and Emmet are still going to strong and then there's me with nobody. The person I should be with is fucking the captain of the cheerleader squad who by the way hates me just like I hate her.

"Ok some bitches can't get along like me and Lauren"

"It would be nice for my girlfriend and my best friend to get along though" he gave me the wounded puppy eyes normally I would've start feeling guilty right about now and promise him anything if he just doesn't look at me like that and the bastard knows it. But its not going to work this time I can't get along with Lauren even if my life depended on it.

"Don't even try the guilt trip"

"I wasn't trying to" he said innocently

"Nice try if I didn't know any better I would've believed you" he looked down "But I do know you so you can't even try that"

"Well it was worth a shot" he shrugged

"Why do you even bother lying to me? You know I can see right through it'' he looked back at me

"Cause I'm determine to find a way to be able to lie to you without you knowing it for once"

"Well it's a lost cause you know that"

"What if I told you I already found a way?"

"I would say bullshit cause if you did you would've use your new ability a long time ago"

"What if I am?"

"Then what have you been lying to me about?"

He shook his head and looked away "Nothing it doesn't matter your right I can't get anything past you"

"I know that's one of the things that makes me amazing" I blew on my hand and started brushing my shoulder.

He laughed "You watch Selena way too many times"

"Not my fault you got me into it"

"I should have never shown you that movie"

"No shit Sherlock" he laughed again

**You're on the phone**

**With your girlfriend**

**She's upset**

**She's going off about**

**Something that you said**

**'cause she doesn't get your humor**

**Like I do**

"Hey Bells can you hand me my drink?" I came back down from the bathroom to see he took my seat on the couch his drink was on the table that was on my side. He had the phone to his ear most likely his slut…I mean girlfriend is on the other end. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure" I handed it to him

"Thanks" he took a drink then put it on his side "Yes Bella is over" he started talking into the mouth piece again "Yes she's here again" he rolled his eyes "No we just got done having some hot sex and she went to the bathroom to take a shower so I decided now would be a good time to call my girlfriend" I was about to fall off the couch from laughing so much. He winced and pulled the phone away from his ear _Jeez can she be anymore loud?_ "Lauren…Lauren" he sighed "Lauren!" he snapped "Calm down honey I was kidding" he started rubbing his forehead "No I'm not sleeping with her or anyone else but you"

I gagged "Too much info Eddie" I shuddered

"Oh shut up" he bumped my shoulders playfully "No not you Lauren" I started laughing again "I was talking to Bella" he got up and started pacing "I probably should go now…No I'm not leaving you…its impolite to ignore your guests…I know she always comes over but still…she's my best friend you knew that before we started going out" she started yelling again "Well maybe we should" he snapped then sighed "No don't I'm sorry I didn't mean it can we just talk later? I'm being rude enough as it is…yeah I'll call you later" he hung up sat back down next to me put his elbows on his knees and put his head between his hands and groaned. I grabbed his head made him lay down and put his head on my legs while I ran my hands through his hair. He always told me the only way to relax him is to play with his hair.

"She's…something isn't she?"

He chuckled "You can say that again" he closed his eyes and moaned "Your going to put me to sleep if you keep doing that"

I shrugged "Then go to sleep I'm probably going to crash anyways" he got up a little then scooted over leaving me enough room to lay down by him. He put his arm around me once I got comfortable.

"Night Bells" I closed my eyes

"Night Mr. Ed" he chuckled at the old nickname I gave him when we were kids _Why can't he see he should be with me and not her?_ was the last thought that crossed my mind before I finally fell asleep.

**I'm in the room**

**It's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music**

**She doesn't like**

**She'll never know your story**

**Like I do**

I put in my ipod into my ihome and pushed play as soon as I heard what song it was I grabbed a hairbrush and started singing into it "This is who I am and this is what I like GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rockin' my room, If you're lookin' for me I'll be at the show, I can never find a better place to go, Until the day I die, I promise I won't change, So you better give up" I was dancing around all around my room when I heard my phone go off. I groaned and went over to it not happy for getting interrupted but smiled instantly when I saw it was a text from Edward.

"What you doing?"

"Meanie" I texted back

"What did I do?"

"You interrupted my groove…pout"

"Haha…Grow up?"

"Maybe"

"Haha sorry didn't mean to interrupt…what are you doing friday?"

"Why?"

"Ali wanted you to go shopping with her before the big game"

"But the game isn't until Saturday"

"Its Ali"

"Good point"

"So you going?"

"Your asking like I have a choice"

"Haha sorry forgot again"

"Your very forgetful tonight or your just using that as an excuse to talk longer to little old me"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Swan"

"Yeah I can't sleep unless I tell myself that you secretly love me and only with Lauren to forget about me cause you think I'm out of your league yeah that definitely helps me sleep better"

"Haha you're a strange girl Swan"

"That's part of my charm though"

"What are you listening to now?"

"Angel's eye"

"Aerosmith?"

"The one and only"

"That's my girl…why can't Lauren have the same taste in music?"

"Cause she's not as cool as me" I teased

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day**

"Can her skirt get any shorter?" I sat on the bleachers watching Edward's game. I was looking up at Lauren sitting with her clones on top of the bleachers I was sitting at the bottom so I can see better that and its not a good idea for a klutz like me to try to go up there.

"Probably if she wants more attention" Ali sat down next to me "Want one?" she offered me a twizzler

"Thanks" I took it

"Love the outfit Bells" Rose sat down behind me by Emmet

I looked down at what I was wearing it wasn't that much different than my other clothes just a pair of jeans and t-shirt just more tighter and the colors are brighter "Thanks I guess"

"You don't like it?" Ali pouted

"No its not that I love it I just don't think its that much of a difference than what I usually wear so I don't see why I'm getting compliments from people"

"Trust me Bells its definitely different than your other clothes" Emmet said kinda of muffled considering he was stuffing his face again.

"Yeah if I wasn't taken I probably start hitting on you by now" Jasper teased

"You mean more than usually?" I teased back

"You know it darlin' I bet Edward is loving it right now" I looked over at Edward warming up by the dug out he was looking over our direction smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back at him.

"Hey Bella" Mike sat down on the other side of me smiling.

"Hey Mike" I looked anywhere besides him

"Enjoying the game?"

"Trying to"

"What you doing later?"

"Hanging out"

"Can I join you?"

"Sorry its more of a friends only night" I faked a smile hoping he would get the hint and leave

"Oh…well what you doing tomorrow?" of course I'm never that lucky

"Sorry Mike I'm kinda book for the whole month"

"Next month?"

"She's busy" I looked at Jasper gratefully

"Besides she's not allowed to date" Emmet glared at him

"She dated Hale not that long ago though" he protested

"She's not allowed to date anyone I don't approve of and I don't approve you" Mike looked at me questionably.

I nodded "Sorry Mike but I can't go against my brothers wishes"

"Whatever" he finally got up and left

"Thanks guys"

"No problem Bells" Emmet ruffled my hair

"Yeah that guy is a jerk anyways"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't approved" he pointed at me warningly

"You don't have to worry about me going after him bro"

"Good" he smiled "Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't approve" he laughed and was looking at the field. I looked over to see what he was talking about and saw Edward glaring at Mike.

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for**

**Has been here the whole time**

"If looks can kill" I groaned frustrated "I still don't see why he doesn't just tell me"

"He doesn't think you feel the same way Bells"

"How can he not? I wasn't exactly subtle on crushing on him Em"

He shrugged "He just thinks your just being nice"

"Why do guys have to be so clueless?"

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Instead of waiting for him to do it"

"If he didn't have a girlfriend I would've a long time ago"

"Its not he likes her that much anyways she's just a distraction to get his mind off of who he really wants"

"I know that but its still wrong to go after him when he already has a girlfriend and it would suck if I went after him just to find out he doesn't feel the same way"

"You don't have to worry about that Bells he's crazy about you"

"I know but the doubt is always going to be the back of my mind until he decides to make a move" I sighed "I just don't know if I'm still gonna be waiting by the time he sees it"

"You can't give up on him"

"I don't want to Ali but I don't know how much longer I can wait"

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you**

**See you belong with me**

**You belong with me.**

We sat there waiting for him to came over but he was arguing with Lauren again.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Jasper glared at them

"He caught her flirting with some other guy and she caught him glaring at Mike while he was talking to me"

Rose groaned "What can't he just see he belongs with you and not with her?" I shrugged "I should just knock some senses into him so we can all breath better"

I laughed "My moneys on you"

She smiled "See that's one of the reasons why I like you better than that airhead Barbie your more interesting"

"Hell ya Barbie gots nothing on me" I popped my collar they all laughed at my stupidly I joined them.

**Walking the streets**

**With you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking**

**This is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench**

**Thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy?**

"You think after doing this for so long we get tired of it" me and Edward was walking to the park together meeting everyone else there. After every game after one of the boys won we always having a mini party at the park and if they lost we went out for ice cream. Usually just a barbeque with a little alcohol it's a rule that close friends are invited. Unless for some reason someone else is invited by one of us they have to get approval from everyone else though. So needless to say Lauren was not allowed to join us ever besides Edward never invited her over anyways.

I laughed "You would think so but it doesn't look like anyone's going to get tired of it anytime soon"

"Maybe it'll be one those traditions that will be passed on from generation to generation" he laughed

"Maybe you'll never know"

"That would be interesting" we sat down on our picnic table only our group is allowed to sit on it no one else dared to even think about sitting here.

"Yes it would" I looked over at everyone just joking around laughing having the time of our lives. Edward looks like he's actually having fun for once. He noticed me staring "What?"

I shook my head "Don't tell me your actually having fun?" I teased and bumped his shoulders playfully

"What are you talking about?"

**And you've got a smile**

**That could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile**

**Since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine**

**I know you better than that**

**Hey what you doing**

**With a girl like that**

"I haven't seen that smile in a long time since you've been with her" I pointed at his crocked smile which started to falter a little "You know your smile would put the sun to shame its so bright but I hadn't seen it since you started fucking Lauren"

"Its still there" he said defensively

"Not lately"

"I'm fine really"

"Who do you think your talking to Cullen? I know you just as much as you know me" he didn't say anything knowing I'm right "Why are you with her?"

"Cause she's the only who wants me" he sat there looking pitiful I almost told him I loved him to but I didn't.

"If you really believe that than you're an idiot"

"Why?"

"Cause there's a whole town full of girls who wants you"

"Not the one you want"

"Then tell her"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Cause if I tell her she's going to run away from me and I'll never see her again"

"So your just gonna keep going girl after girl secretly pining for the one you think you can't have? Is that really fair to the other girls? Or to the one you want?"

"How is it unfair to her?"

"What if she knows how you feel and feels the same way? And she's waiting for you to make a move?"

"I don't know"

"Would you make a move if she was?"

"Probably not"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm no good for her"

I groaned out of frustration "If you just going to sit there in your self pity using other girls as distractions not going to go after that girl then your going to lose her" he just sat there "If your not going to do anything than maybe you don't deserve her" I got up and left not even looking back when everyone started calling out for me.

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain**

**I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day**

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for**

**Has been here the whole time**

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you**

**See you belong with me**

**Standing by and**

**Waiting at your backdoor**

**All this time**

**How could you not know**

**Baby**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me.**

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Ali when she just burst into my room then looked back out the window

"Same old same old"

She sighed and sat down by me on my bed "What did he say?"

"Well he's not in denial anymore you think that would make me happy but no it just makes me more frustrated" I groaned

"So he admit he loves you?" her eyes started to shine brighter than usual

"Don't get to excited Ali he just admitted he likes someone who wasn't Lauren and that he's only with her cause he claims she's the only who wants him"

"But she doesn't even want him she just with him cause she knew how you feel about him she's just throwing him in your face" she glared at the wall just thinking about her "The fact that he's hot and poplar is just a bonus she's just being smug that she finally has something you want"

"I know she always hated me cause I've never liked her instantly like everyone else" she nodded "Or envy her for her money, looks, or popularity"

"She's an attention whore that's no secret neither is the reason why she's with him in the first place I think even Edward knows or at least starting to notice"

I got up and started pacing "If he knows then why the hell is he still with her? He doesn't take crap from anyone"

She shrugged "Just cause I dated the guy doesn't mean I know how he operates that's your area of expertise"

"Ok I know why he's still with her and not going to go after me but it still sucks I wonder if it would be better if I didn't know"

"No probably not"

"Why not? They do say ignorance is bless"

"Yeah they also say don't be off wondering"

"Why can't he just break up with her so I can make a move then?"

"Cause guys are idiots"

"Yeah no kidding" I sat back down leaned against my headboard "For a smart guy he can be real dense"

"Honey he's only book smarts he knows how girls minds work as much as any other guy…maybe even less"

I started hitting my head against the wall "Leave it up to me to finally find a guy who actually loves me for me but he's too blind to see I love him back" she made me stop hitting my head "She's not even his type either"

"I'm still trying to figure out why it lasted this long or got started at all"

"She wears skirts that are so short there almost none existent"

"Her heels are almost up to my knees they're so tall"

"Yeah well that's not saying much coming from a pixie" Rose came in and sat down by us "I come with your two favorite people…ben & jerry"

"Cookie dough?" I looked at her hopefully

"Yes I brought your other true love" she opened it up and put it in the middle of all of us then gave us each a spoon "Don't worry I won't tell Edward about you 3" she giggled

I laughed with her "Too late he already found out about me and the boys" I immediately started attacking it with my spoon.

"Is he jealous?" Ali pocked my ribs

"Very" we all laughed

"Edward is an idiot he doesn't deserve you"

"Rose is right how can he not see how you feel?"

I shrugged "Beats me I don't even know why he's still with her he doesn't even want her he told me himself earlier" I stuffed another spoonful in my mouth closed my eyes and moaned at the taste. When I opened them back up I saw Rose and Ali gaping at me "What? Its good"

"Seriously?"

I looked at them confused "Yeah you guys know how much I love my ice cream by the way I'm not sure you should have anymore Ali your already bouncing off the walls" she shook her head about to say something "Seriously Ali I can barely handle you without the sugar and caffeine"

She shook her head "He told you he doesn't want her?"

"Don't change the subject"

"I'm not" she tried get another spoonful

"No more"

She groaned "I'm not bouncing cause of the ice cream"

"Ali-"

"Forget about the stupid ice cream!"

"So you don't want any?"

"No…I mean yes but-" she screamed out of frustration "I'm not bouncing cause of the ice cream"

"Then why are you?"

"Cause Edward told you he doesn't want to be with Lauren"

"So?"

"If he doesn't want to be with her than its only a matter of time before he finally dumps her" she rolls her eyes "Duh"

"Doesn't mean he would do it soon"

"He would to and you know it" I shrugged "You know how annoying Lauren can be even the gentle man always sees good in everybody Edward Cullen would soon get tired of her then leave her that's your chance to tell him you looooove him" she started squealing jumping up and down "I can't wait to plan your wedding"

"Ali" I said warningly

"I mean I can't wait until Rose and I plan it"

"No I meant Ali slow down we're not even together"

"Yet"

"Rose your not helping"

"Says you"

"Who says we're going to get together anyways by the time he finally leaves her I probably would've given up by then and stopped waiting for him"

"Oh face it Bella you would wait for that boy forever if you have to and you know it"

"Maybe maybe not"

"You will"

I sighed defeated "I know your right I would…can I be anymore pathetic?"

"I know I'm right and your not pathetic you just know what you want and willing to wait for it instead of being a home wrecker and plotting to 'steal' him away from his girlfriend" Rose nodded "Unlike me and Rose you have more patience that's one of the reason why he loves you"

"Exactly you're a way better person then all the girls at school combine including me and Ali" Ali nodded

"Well that's not saying much the girls at school don't have that many morals but you guys aren't that bad" they both scoffed at me "What?"

"Honey if I was in love with a boy who already has a girlfriend and I knew he loved me I would be plotting on how to get him to leave her so I can have him to myself" I looked at Rose in shocked "What? I know what I want and would do anything to get it"

"Ditto"

"You guys would seriously do anything to get them" they both nodded "Hmm I guess I shouldn't be that surprised"

"No you shouldn't…now give me the cookie dough!" Ali tried to get another spoonful

"No mine" I pulled away from her but she lunged at me we both landed on the floor started wrestling probably making a mess I heard Rose laughing her ass off but I didn't care as long as she didn't get the ice cream.

"Give it to me!" she pinned me down but still couldn't get it

"Never!" I pushed her off then ran to the door but she jumped on my back making me fall forward I crawled to the door.

"Whoa" she fell off of me I got up got out tried to go downstairs but she attacked me to the ground again. We started wrestling again.

"What's going on up there?" Dad yelled from the living room

"Nothing" we both shouted and continued to wrestle

"Just give me the damn cookie!"

"No!"

"I mean it Swan!" she got a hold of it but I still had a death grip on it so we started to play tug a war. At some point the ice cream started to melt a little so it was getting on us during the little war.

"Forget it!"

"Ok come on you guys" Rose came over and tried to grab it from both of us but we refused to let it go "Seriously knock it off!"

"Mine!" some of it was getting on to Rose now

"Oh that's it!" she started wrestling with both of us. We started rolling around making a huge mess at some point we rolled down the stairs dropped the melted ice cream some where on the staircase "Ow"

Dad came running towards us "You guys ok? What happened?" he looked at the stairs we did to and saw we made an ice cream trail then we looked back at each other and burst out laughing. He had us sit on the couch so he could looked us over making sure we were fine physically anyways but question our sanity when he found out why we were on the bottom of the staircase "All of this because of ice cream?" we nodded "No more ice cream for you guys"

"Daddy" we all whined all of us grew up together my dad was like their second dad and their parents were like parents to me too.

"Don't daddy me your not getting anymore at least not tonight and that's that got it?" we nodded "Good now go clean up the mess hop in the shower when your done cleaning then go to bed no talking" we were about to protest but he put a hand up "No whining or I'm cutting you off from sugar completely" we automatically kept our mouths shut. Emmet came in was about to go to his room but stopped looked at all of us then the stairs then back at us.

"What? You had to leave an ice cream trail to remember where your room is Bells?"

"Maybe"

"You watch way to much Hanzel and Gradle" he mumbled and went upstairs tried to avoid stepping into the little mess we left but tripped over the container and fell into it anyways. He glared at us when we were about to fall off the couch from laughing so much but then he smirked "Have fun laughing I'll be taking a nice looong hot shower" he turned and ran upstairs. Rose and Ali immediately stopped laughing and chased after him. I sat there for a little bit "Hey I got here first!"

"We're your guest we should go before you!"

"You practically live here Ali so you don't count as a guest!" I heard a big thud "Ow" more crashing "What are you doing?…No don't-" I heard him screaming

Dad shook his head and sat down next to me I raised an eyebrow at him "Aren't you going to rescue your only son?"

"I'm still young I can get another one"

"Aren't you a loving dad" I said sarcastically

He shrugged "He should know by now its suicide to go up against those two he's on his own" I laughed

"Good point" I went upstairs saw all of them wrestling not noticing I was there. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door then jumped in the shower.

"Hold up wait a minute" I heard Rose trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge "Oh that little sneak!"

"Bella!" they all shouted I just laughed my ass off then went back enjoying my nice hot shower.

**Oh, I remember**

**You driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me**

**Can't you see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with you ever thought**

**Just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

"How did the date go?" I leaned against my locker and looked at Edward. He groaned and hit his head against the lockers "That good huh?"

"Oh yeah fan fucking tastic"

"What happened?"

"Practice ran late so I had to run home shower and shit then meet her at the restaurant but once I get there I caught her sucking face with some other guy"

"What you do?"

"I went up to her and asked what the fuck she was doing and she just yelled at me for interrupting"

"So you broke up with her right?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Right?" still nothing I groaned "Edward"

"We talked it over and she said she was sorry"

I groaned again "She always said she was sorry but does she actually mean it?" he looked down "That's what I thought"

"You don't understand"

"How am I supposed to understand that a great guy like you is still with her even though she treats you like shit? She cheats on you, expects you to do everything she asks or she starts crying, she gives you shit if you even look at another girl even though it doesn't mean anything, and you just take it" I shook my head "I don't know what's worse the fact she keeps trying to break you and you just let her or that you always come back to me expecting me to fix everything not caring how it effects me"

"Bells I didn't mean to-"

"No don't ok just don't" he tried to hug me but I pushed him away "No I'm done I can't keep fixing you for now on your on your own"

"So your leaving me just like that?" I nodded "Why?"

"Cause I can't just stand by and watch the man I love hurting himself instead of growing a pair to tell me he loves me"

"You love me?" I looked down "Then don't leave me"

"Your leaving me no other choice" my voice cracked I turned around and walked away before the tears came out.

"If you really loved me then you would stay" he snapped at me

"I can't do this anymore!" I turned around and snapped back "I can't just sit back and watch you hurt yourself I love you yes but I can't do this anymore" he looked down "I'll see you around" I turned around and kept walking until I felt his hand on my shoulder and forced me to face him "What are you-" he crashed his lips to mine before I can say anything else. I kissed him back then pushed him away "What are you doing?"

"Doing something I always wanted to do"

"What about Lauren?"

He shook his head "What about her?"

"I'm not going to be some girl on the side you know how I feel about that"

"There's no reason to be with her now that I know you love me back" he caressed my cheek "I love you not her"

"I know" I kissed him "It took you long enough"

He laughed "Only you would say something like that when we're having a moment" I shrugged "You are one silly girl"

"I know but that's one of the reasons why you love me" _I bet Lauren is going to loooove the fact some guy dumped her for once not the other way around. Especially when he leaves her for ME. This outta be interesting._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Misery Business

**BELLA'S POV**

"There's no reason to be with her now that I know you love me back" he caressed my cheek "I love you not her"

"I know" I kissed him "It took you long enough"

He laughed "Only you would say something like that when we're having a moment" I shrugged "You are one silly girl"

"I know but that's one of the reasons why you love me" I groaned "Damn"

"What? What's wrong? Having second thoughts already?" he looked at me confused and a little worried

"Hell no I'm not having second thoughts so stop being so emo" I scowled at him

He hung his head down "Sorry"

I rolled my eyes "Stop with the guilt trip already I so don't need it right now" I put my hand up before he tried to apologize again "The only thing I need right now is 20 bucks"

"Why?"

"Cause I owe Emmet some money"

"Why do you owe…you made a bet about us didn't you?" I shrugged he groaned "You really should stop betting its no good for you"

"So? You bet the same amount as I do so why should I be the one to stop?"

He shrugged "I'm a guy I'm supposed to make bets" I raised an eyebrow at him. He closed his eyes once his words sinked in when he opened them back up I saw the panic in his eyes "What I mean is…girls shouldn't bet cause it's a guy thing…no I don't mean that I just mean…I'm going to shut up now"

"Yeah probably good idea…besides even if it was a 'guy' thing I can't help it I grew up with Emmet what's your excuse?" I looked at him daring him to using the guy excuse again.

"I grew up with you guys?" he looked at me hopefully I smiled in satisfaction _One of the good things about Edward is he doesn't make the same mistake twice_

"Good boy" I patted his head and he sighed in relief I just laughed at him "You know I love you right?" he nodded and looked at me confusingly "I would love you even more if you had 20 bucks" he rolled his eyes but smiled at me and handed me 20 bucks. I gave him a big kiss in return.

"Wow…remind me to do you more favors if it means I get an award like that" he smirked at me

**I'm in the business of misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass**

**That's ticking like a clock**

**It's a matter of time**

**Before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine**

**She caught him by the mouth**

"Did you always know about how I felt?" we were at the park having another barbeque with everyone.

"Not always but for a while"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"At first it was cause I was scared that you didn't feel the same way but then I thought about it and realized you did I was about to tell but…"

"But what? What stopped you from telling me?"

"Lauren"

"Lauren? She threaten you or something?"

I laughed "She tried but I just laughed at her she get mad and walked off" I remember that day like it was yesterday in reality it was almost a year ago.

**FLASHBACK ALMOST A YEAR EARLIER**

"Hey loser" I rolled my eyes turned around and saw Lauren glaring daggers at me trying to intimidate me but I just glared right back at her. I can tell she was a little scared not expecting me to look at her like that I smirked _You think by now she would know I'm not scared of her but no Malibu Barbie is too thick to figure out anything by herself I guess_ "What do you want Barbie?"

"Cute"

"You're a lot of things but cute ain't one of them honey"

She put her hands on her hips "Watch it Swanie"

I snorted "Swanie? Did you come up with that one on your own? Cause if you did its not for original just vintage"

"Whatever your distracting me" she whined

I laughed "Like that's hard to do you get distracted when a pen dropped" I dropped a pen to prove a point and sure enough she was distracted for about a minute. She snapped out of it when she heard me laughing.

She just rolled her eyes and blushed "Whatever…I just came over to tell you stay away from Edward"

"Or what? You going to get daddy dearest to hire a hit man?" I can tell she was starting to consider it I just rolled my eyes "You honestly think that's going to stop me from hanging out with my best friend? If you do then you are more brain dead then I thought"

"I know you have a thing for him and that he thinks he has a thing for you but he's mine so stay away from him"

"Oh please you didn't even knew he exist until now you just want him cause you don't have a chance with him you don't actually like him"

She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked "Oh I don't have one? We'll see about that" she walked away

I shook my head at her _She's delusional if she thinks she has a chance even if she did she wouldn't be able to hang onto him for long Edward hates girls like her_ the rest of the day I was starting to get nervous cause I decided to tell him so we can be together already. I was going to met him at his locker after school like I always do. Once school was finally out I was starting to get really confident that this would be a good thing that was until I got near his locker. I saw him talking to Lauren they were smiling and laughing. Then she kissed him but what shocked me the most was he kissed her back. At first I was sad and worried that I lost my chance with him but then I remembered that he wouldn't stay with her that long cause like I said earlier he hates girls like her sure she has him wrapped around her finger for now but not forever _She won't last forever cause if what Emmet said was true than I would get my man soon enough I just have to sit back and wait no problem_ When she pulled away smirked at me but it faltered when I smirked back at her _Enjoy it while it lasts Barbie cause sooner or later he's going to come to his senses and come to me where he belongs_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You were going to tell me the day I got together with Lauren?"

"Yeah but she beat me to the punch so I had to just wait until it was over to make a move"

"If only you got there sooner than I wouldn't have to suffer through that bitch"

"Hey I didn't force you to stay with her that was all your doing not mine"

**I waited eight long months**

**She finally set him free**

**I told him I can't lie**

**He was the only one for me**

"Well its over now and we're together that's what matters" he kissed my cheek

"Yeah it only took 8 months until you were finally free"

"How I manage to survive that long I'll never know" he shuddered

"I know right? I know you have high tolerance when it comes to annoying people but that has to be some kind of record"

"Maybe I would make it in the Genius Book Of World Records and become famous" he joked

"Oh yeah I can see it now 'Edward Cullen high tolerance for whiny Barbie's stayed with her for 8 months' quit catchy…don't forget us little people now when your famous"

He sighed "I'll try but no promises"

"How rude just for that you don't get a kiss for 3 days"

"What? Bella come on I was kidding I won't forget you" he caressed my cheek "You know you're the only girl for me. How can I forget you?"

"Don't even try to dazzle me Cullen you and I both know it won't work" he stopped caressing me and shrugged.

"Worth a try" he pouted "Please can I have my Bella kiss?" he gave me the puppy dog eyes with a little water in them.

"Want to make it a week?"

He got a horror look on his face "Ok ok ok I'll stop" I just laughed and kissed him on the cheek he pouted that was all he was getting.

"That's all your getting so make the most of it boy"

**Two weeks and we caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me**

**But I wear the biggest smile**

"Shit" I started throwing my books in my locker and grabbing the ones I needed for my next class _I'm going to be late…again_ I dropped my book I groaned in frustration _Why does this always happen to me?_ I was about to bent down to grab it but me being me I fell over. I groaned again and got up was about to make another attempt but I saw a hand I know too well grabbed it before I had a chance to. I looked up and sure enough it was the love of my life smirking at me I glared at him knowing he was about to tease about my gracefulness.

He laughed "Why am I not surprised seeing you going into your spot on the floor from just standing?" I glared up at him.

"Unless your helping me not being late for class don't bother talking Cullen"

"Well I can always get you excused late slip from the office so you don't go to detention…again. Does that help?"

I smiled and jumped on him giving him a big kiss "I love you. Your one of my best boyfriends ever"

"Naturally…wait one of your best boyfriends?" he raised an eyebrow at me

"Oh damn you found out about Jasper just when I thought I hid it so well" I sighed dramatically

"Very funny" he glared at me

"I thought so" I kissed his nose "Don't worry you're the only boyfriend I have…for now" I couldn't resist to tease him at the end.

"I knew you wouldn't want to settle with just me I'm just chopped liver" he pouted

"Sorry babe but I'm not a one man girl got to have them all…except for Emmet cause that's kinda gross"

"And illegal"

"Yeah I know I love him but not that much" I shuddered in disgust I was about to say something else but someone or whether something got my eye I noticed the stupid Barbie was glaring at us or more specifically me. I know she has it out for me and definitely hates me more now that I have her ex wrapped around my finger. I just smirked at her.

Edward looked down at me confused "Bella what are you-" I just grabbed his collar and yanked him down towards me so I can kiss him with everything I had. He just moaned and kissed me back.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

I pushed my tongue in his mouth and we battled for dominance which I won but he didn't seem to mind. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. He started caressing my breast but no one probably wouldn't be able to tell cause my sweater was covering up his hands. Well technically his sweater but now its mine. I pulled away to catch my breath then went to his neck and started sucking hard making sure to leave a mark. He groaned and started squeezing my breasts harder I moaned. Once I was satisfied with the mark I pulled away so his hands had to pull away from my breast which judging by his pout he wasn't to happy about it.

I laughed "Come on Romeo we got to go to class"

"Just a second I'm still a little dizzy" he rest his forehead to mine and was panting "Not that I'm complaining or anything. But what was that?"

I shrugged "I just felt like kissing you" I raised an eyebrow at him "Got a problem with that?"

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders then started walking to class "Do I ever have a problem with it?"

I laughed "Good point" I smirked at Lauren when we passed her she was glaring at me more after my little stunt. My smirk got bigger when Edward didn't even noticed her _I know I probably shouldn't brag that I took her chances with Edward away from her but really she brought this on herself she knew how he felt before she went after him. She should be gratefully he stuck around for so long. So in my book I have every right to brag that I have him and she doesn't_

**But God, does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God, it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

"Love the show Bells" Rose snickered after I sat down. She always sits on my right and Ali on my left who is busy taking notes but no doubt she's hanging on our every word.

I looked at her confused "What show?"

"The one where you and Edward were groping in the hallway to piss off Lauren" she smirked

I blushed "Oh that one"

"There's no reason to be embarrassed Bells I couldn't have done it better myself I'm proud of you"

"Is it wrong to feel like I'm on a high from doing it and not having an ounce of regret?"

"Hell no its not wrong. You finally got your man right where you want him so you have every right to rub it in that skanks face cause she did the exact same thing…well tried to but kinda hard considering your man was way to hung up on you to give her the time of day"

"Yeah Bells I mean seriously you waited for the dumbass to come around so I say now that you got him you could flaunt him all you want…actually you should so the girls get the idea that he's not leaving" Ali put her full attention on me now.

I turned a little to look at her better "So I should keep marking my territory? That just makes me feel like his more my pet than my boyfriend"

She shrugged "Same difference besides guys do it all the time. So why can't girls do it too?"

"Good point"

"Besides I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind from the look on his face earlier and he's probably going to do the same when other guys are around" normally if it were any other guy I probably throw a fit but since it was Edward I just laughed _That sounds like something he would do…and I wouldn't complain for a second_

**Second chances they don't ever matter**

**People never change**

**Once a whore, you're nothing more**

**I'm sorry, that'll never change**

_I wonder if he would mind if he found out I kissed him 'to mark my territory' I don't think he will but I still can't help but worried he's going to_ I walked over to his locker so we can walk to my truck together but stopped in my tracks when I saw him talking to Lauren. Out of curiosity I hid so he wouldn't see me but made sure I can see and hear them. From the look on his face he was trying very hard to be polite and not annoyed but wasn't succeeding too much.

"Come on Eddie don't you miss me? I miss you" Lauren pouted and twirled her hair I guess she tried to make herself look attractive or something but not doing a very good job. And by his expression I'm not the only one who thinks so.

"No not really and would you please stop calling me Eddie?" he said patiently…ish.

"I know deep down you miss me you can't possibly be satisfied with a girl like Swanie when had a woman before her" she put her hand on his arm which he shrugged off.

"Look Lauren we had fun ok I admit it but that all it was just fun it got boring after a while its over and its going to stay that way cause really it's the other way around. Your just a girl I killed time with until I had a REAL woman to satisfy me and trust me you could use some lessons in that department maybe you can take some from Bella maybe she'll be generous to teach you a trick or two" he smiled at her innocently

I smirked and walked over gave him another kiss with everything I felt for him then pulled away from him and looked at her "I would be more than happy to teach you some tricks I would even let you film us so you can watch it later I know you're a little slow so that should work for you. Want to go over a lesson now?" my turn to smile innocently at her and she just glared at me.

She scoffed "Please the only one who needs lessons is you"

"Oh that's right you been with what the football team and half the basketball team right? So you should be better at then me but then why aren't you?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at her curiously.

"Whatever" she walked away swaying her hips…well tried but it just made her look like a duck. Edward put his arm around my waist and we started walking to my truck laughing our asses off about Lauren's attempt to get Edward to leave me for her _Like that'll happen but she's not going to give up any time soon which is good cause there's nothing interesting on TV anymore_

**And about forgiveness**

**We're both supposed to have exchanged**

**I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up**

**Now look this way**

"Dad I'm home" I hung up my coat and dropped my bag by the door then walked to the living room to give dad a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey Bells" he kissed my on the top of my head I pulled away and sat with him on the couch watching the game "Where's your brother?"

"I think he went to drop off Rose" I shrugged

"How was school?"

"Interesting…how was work?"

"Uneventful…anything I should know about?" I told him about everything that happened "Are you sure you should rub it in her face like that instead of being the bigger person and ignore her?" I know he was trying to sound disapproving but was failing miserably it doesn't help how obvious he's being about holding in his laugh.

"Yeah I tried in the beginning but it wasn't as fun as this"

He laughed "Good point…ah to be young again"

I scowled at him "You are young your 29 until I say so" I crossed my arms and pouted. He smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Whatever you say Bells"

"Good…if only Emmet said that then we be in business"

"Lucy I'm home!"

I sighed "Speck of the rascal and he shall appear" he laughed again

"Hey I heard that! I'm not that bad" I raised an eyebrow "Ok maybe I am but you don't have to be mean about it" he pouted

"Aw did I hurt your feelings bro?" I asked teasingly he nodded I sighed and holded out my arms "Oh come here you big baby" he ran and gave me a bear hug I gave him a kiss on the cheek "Better?"

"Aren't I always better after I get my baby bear hugs?" he laughed we joined him he sat down on the other side of me "What were we talking about before I came in? Come on fill me in" he whined at the last part.

"Jeez you guys are worst the teenage girls" I teased

"Not my fault I grew up with you, Ali, and Rose…well?"

I sighed "Oh nothing just dad trying to fill in his good doer lectures quota for the day"

"Hey I didn't fill it up last night so earlier seemed like a good time as any" dad teased

"Ok now I have to know what's going on" I explained to him and he fell off the couch on his ass from laughing so much "You actually said that? Now I definitely know you're my sister"

I winced "Yeah I'm not to proud of it either"

"Why not? I mean I thought the whole lessons bit was classic"

"Oh no I was talking about being your sister" I teased him

"Hey!" I laughed

"You know I'm kidding you know I'm proud of being your sister…half the time" I teased and he pouted

**Well there's a million other girls**

**Who do it just like you**

**Looking as innocent as possible**

**To get to who**

**They want and what they like**

**It's easy if you do it right**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse**

Rose crinkled her nose in disgust "How can they be stupid enough to buy that sweet and innocent act?" I looked ever to see what she was talking about then rolled my eyes at Lauren who was trying to look innocent while flirting with some of the guys from the baseball team on the other side of the cafeteria.

Ali looked like she was about to be sick just from looking at them "Great the skankasourus has graced us with her presence lovely" she shuddered in disgust I laughed "God now I have to go to the emergency room to check if I caught anything from just looking at her…and guys actually fuck her voluntarily?"

I shrugged "I don't know they're guys we both know guys aren't that smart especially when a pair tits is being shoved in they're direction"

Rose laughed "I'm so glad I wasn't like that I probably would've thrown up if I made an attempt to act like girls like her it makes me sick"

"I know right?…I'm not like that am I?" I looked at her worriedly _I swear I'm going to go to the rooftop right now if I was anything like Lauren_

She looked at me confused "Hell no you're the complete opposite of them which is why I like you…you say what's on your mind all the time never hold back and so straightforward"

"Like you and Ali?"

She sat for about a minute then smiled a little "I guess so…never notice that before" she laughed "I guess that's why the boys love us so much" she teased

"And of course our outstanding looks has nothing to do with it?" I teased back

"No but that's a really nice bonus" Edward sat down by us put his arm around me to pull me closer to him then kissed my cheek.

"So what are we talking about?" Jasper asked while pulling Ali on his lap. Emmet put his arm around Rose.

Ali shrugged "Oh nothing just saying how amazing we are and how gross Lauren is"

"And why you guys love us so much" Rose finished for her and looked at Emmet lovingly. If it wasn't my brother I would've said they looked cute but it just made me sick.

"Well there's a lot of reasons we love you but I'm pretty sure your being specific earlier cause you couldn't possibly named all of the reasons"

I looked up at Edward confused "Why not?"

He looked down at me "Cause that would take you at least a week naming all of the reasons and you still wouldn't be able to list all of them they're just too many reasons why we love you"

Emmet and Jasper nodded in agreement "Yeah and we wouldn't want you doing that cause then we wouldn't be able to see our women for a while" Jasper shuddered just thinking about it

"And that's really just a crime cause we need our fixes to get through the day we would be dead if we went a couple days without them" Emmet's turn to shudder.

Rose sighed "Well I guess we don't have to list all the reasons in the sake of your health…I guess"

"Thank god" they sighed in relief and we just laughed at their dramaticness.

"I guess they really are helpless without us" I teased

"Oh you know they are" Ali giggled

"Exactly that's why you can't ever leave us" Edward pointed out

"Damn I guess we're stuck with them" I sighed in fake disappointment

"I know the feeling" Ali nodded in agreement with Rose.

"HEY!" the guys yelled then pouted we just laughed at them.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God, it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

"Hey loser" I rolled my eyes and looked at Lauren

"What-" she hit the volleyball and it hit my head knocking me over "Oof"

She smirked down at me "Have a nice trip?" I rolled my eyes at her and got up.

"Wow talk about a blast from the past I haven't heard that one since like the first grade"

"Whatever…how's everything with Edward? Did he get tired of you yet?"

"Oh you mean like he did with you? No he's still refuses to keep his hands to himself even though I told him a million times we don't have to fuck each other 24/7 but hey I'm not complaining that much" I smirked at her.

She glared at me "Whatever just tell him if he wants someone who knows what she's doing then come talk to me"

I looked at her innocently "Oh really you know who would help him find someone like that? Cause he told me the last girlfriend he had didn't know shit on how to please a man…oops I forgot that was you" she screamed in frustration and stomp her foot like a five year old. I just laughed at her _Damn that was way too easy it was almost not any fun picking on her…but fun enough not to stop she is good for something after all. She makes school interesting I'll give her that much_

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**And not one of them involving you**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

"Bells!" I heard someone yelling my name behind me and turned around to find it was Edward running down the halls trying to catch up to me. When he finally got up to me he was panting looked tired from all the running and yet his smile looked like it was going to be stuck on his face permanently "Bells guess what"

"What?"

"I got the job!" he applied for being an assistant couch at the middle school. He loves kids and baseball so its his dream job to teach kids his favorite sports. If he keeps this up being a good assistant he would be the couch after a while.

I smiled ear to ear "Seriously?" he nodded excitedly "Seriously?!" I jump on him "Oh my god that's so great I knew you would get it"

"You're the only reason I got the job…I don't know what I would do without you"

"Hey none of that you're the reason you got the job I just encourage you to go after it that's all"

"Yeah but I wouldn't go after it if you hadn't insisted on it…my life is improving now that your by my side instead of that bimbo" he shuddered after mentioning her.

"I've always been by your side and I always will be" I kissed him

"Good cause I'm not letting you go ever I've spend enough time without you I don't want to go back to that"

"Don't worry you don't have to cause I won't let you I'm afraid your stuck with me"

He smirked at me "I can live with that"

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God, it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

"Hey home wrecker"

I rolled my eyes "What do you want now slut…I mean Lauren"

"Cute…you still haven't left him yet? I thought I told you from the beginning to stay away from him"

"You did but since when have I ever listen to you? But that's why you hate me so much isn't it? Cause I don't bend over backwards trying to please you like everyone else" she said nothing "Besides why would I leave him? I'm not scared of you, he treats me right, my friends and my family loves him so really there's no reason to leave him and I'm not going to just cause you say so. That's what pisses you off the most doesn't it? My friends and my family don't tend to your every need always giving you shit. Have you ever stop to think why that is? Cause without all your money and your pretty little face you have nothing. No life, no future, no man, no real friends, and no family" I laughed "I guess I should feel sorry for you cause I have all of that and more but I'm not sorry at all maybe I would be if you didn't try to take it away from me of course your attempt is pointless and really quiet amusing but at the same time its really pathetic" she stood there speechless "Maybe if you stop being such a heartless bitch then people would actually give a damn about you" I turned around and walked away _Is it so wrong that I don't have an ounce of guilt? Or that I keep rubbing in her face that I won and she didn't? Yes its true I feel sorry for her sometimes but not enough to leave her alone just like she didn't leave me alone when she had him. Payback really is a bitch isn't it?_ I smirked

**THE END**


End file.
